Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: The Throne's Heir
by MegaManStarForceX
Summary: Ten years after GX, Yuki Hiro, the son of Yuki Judai, is born. His father, four months before the Duel Academy entrance exam, goes missing and leaves only his deck and Duel Disk behind. Something lurks within the shadows that only Hiro can defeat, but can he do it and still make the grade?
1. Prologue-Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: The Throne's Heir

Heroic Rebirth Arc:

Prologue

Ten years after the graduation of legendary Slifer Red Duelist Judai Yuki, an ancient evil threatens to reawaken. The Dark World prophesied that a young man with the power of a king would be destined to rule and overthrow the realm inhabited by human beings. This boy is said to be the son of the Supreme King and an earth woman. This is his story. The story of a boy that will either save or end the world as we know it!

Heroic Rebirth Arc:

Duel 1: The Child of Legend

My name is Yuki Hiro. I am the son of Yuki Judai (Jaden Yuki) and a mother that wasn't there to see me grow up. A four months ago, my father mysteriously vanished. All that he left me were his deck and his Duel Disk. The only company I had were my friends Jacob and Yuuta. We've been friends since childhood. Our parents have known each other for years.

They all attended the prestigious Duel Academy. Jacob was the son of Mana Jamila-Marufuji (Mana is the Dark Magician Girl's real name in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! The name Jamila is an Egyptian name meaning "beautiful".) and the Duel Monsters prodigy Marufuji Sho (Syrus Truesdale in the dub). Growing up, Jacob was often the butt of many jokes because of his name. He was the only one of us with a foreign name. Yuuta, on the other hand, was the son of a scientist by the name of Fudo Jotaro and a Chinese woman by the name of Ai Ping Guo (Love Flower is the translation of the name into English. Keep in mind, Ai is her maiden name.) His father was a Technical Club member and met mine and Jacob's dad to do maintenance on their Duel Disks. He also invented the Duel Runner and the Turbo Duel.

He figured since Synchro cards were introduced recently, Dueling needed to be revolutionized and evolve along side the Duel Monsters game itself. So yeah, out of all of us, Yuuta had big money and was raised in a big fancy house with things like butlers and maids. Despite being rich, he was kind hearted and often donated his allowance to charity. He was also the only one of us to own a Duel Runner.

I'm getting off track here, so let's continue shall we? Today is the day of the Duel Academy entrance exams, Jacob, Yuuta, and I were running as fast as possible to the stadium. We spent the entire night at Yuuta's going over our decks and having practice duels. This was a terrible idea in hindsight. We sign in just in time and went in to take our seats.

"I can't believe it!" Jacob exclaimed. "We're actually going to live our dream!"

"I hope the adjustments I made to my Synchron deck did anything," Yuuta looked at his deck.

"Calm down, Yuuta" I say to them. "You're going to do fine."

The intercom turned sounded.

"Fudo Yuuta, please report to Duel Field 3," it said.

Yuuta got up and walked to the stadium floor.

"Good luck!" Jacob shouted.

Yuuta smirked and kept on walking.

"Marufuji Jacob," the intercom sounded. "Please report to Duel Field 1. Yuki Hiro, please report to Duel Field 8."

Up in the section where the proctors sat, a dirty blonde woman turned white as a sheet.

"Chancellor Tenjoin," a projector looked at her with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Get my deck," she ordered. "I'm proctoring Mr. Yuki's Duel."

The proctor turns and grabs a box. Opening it, a deck is revealed. The Chancellor grabs the deck and a blue Academy Duel Disk. She walks the the Duel Field and situated herself.

I walk into the Duel Field and took my spot.

"I am Chancellor Asuka Tenjoin," the woman introduced herself. "I will be proctoring your exam."

This woman seemed so familiar to me. I know her. I couldn't remember where.

"I am Yuki Hiro," I reply. "I am the son of legendary duelist Yuki Judai! In the words of my father: 'Game on!'"

I put my deck into my dad's Red Academy Duel Disk, it activated and opened up. I drew my hand.

"I'll go first!" The Chancellor declared and drew a card. "I summon Etoile Cyber (LV. 4|1200 ATK/1600 DEF|Attribute: Earth|Type: Warrior/Effect)!"

A humanoid monster emerged onto the field. It was a feminine monster wearing a red leotard.

"Then I set one card face down!" She put a card in the Spell and Trap Zone. "I end my turn!"

I draw. I drew Elemental Hero Sparkman.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (LV. 4|1600 ATK/1400 DEF|Attribute: Light|Type: Warrior)" I put the Monster Card in attack mode.

A blue and gold humanlike monster came out onto the field. Sparkman had 1600 ATK and Etoile Cyber had only 1200. I decided to go for the jugular.

"Sparkman! Light her up!" I shout.

The monster opened his palm and electricity shot out.

"I activate my Trap!" The Chancellor cried. "Doble Passe!"

A face down came up. It had a picture of a dancing woman. The electricity veered around the monster and hit Chancellor Tenjoin. A Life Point counter popped up and went from 4000 to 2400.

"This duel began exactly like how your mine and your father's duel went," She giggled.

"You knew my dad?"

"I'm not surprised you don't remember who I am, Hiro-kun," her face became somber. "I am your mother."

"That explains why you seemed so familiar," I replied. "I'm guessing you don't know what happened to dad."

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"He strangely disappeared," I explain. "All he left me was his deck and his Duel Disk. This happened four months ago. After we're done here, I have more questions to ask, Chancellor."

My mother's monster's ATK jumped to 1800 and slammed me with a heavy amount of damage. My Life Points dropped from 4000 to 2200.

"I end my turn," I say.

She drew a card and summoned a monster called Blade Skater (LV. 4|1400 ATK/1500 DEF|Attribute: Earth|Type: Warrior).

"I activate Polymerization!" She declared.

Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber fused together.

"I summon Cyber Blader (LV: 7|2100 ATK/800 DEF|Attribute: Earth|Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect)!" She summoned a monster that looked like a cross between the two Fusion materials. "I attack Sparkman with Cyber Blader!"

The monster charged at Sparkman by pirouetting. Her leg slammed into Sparkman causing him to explode. My Life Points drop to 1700.

"No... I won't lose here..." I feel myself start getting stronger.

"Your eyes... they're two different colors..." Mother looked frightened. "Judai's did the same... so that means... oh no. You inherited the power of the Supreme King..."

"It's my turn!" I draw.

I drew a Spell called Miracle Contact. I could feel myself returning to normal.

"I discard Neo Space Pathfinder (LV. 4|1800 ATK/800 DEF|Attribute: Light|Type: Warrior/Effect) and use its effect to add Neo Space to my hand!" I search my deck, put Neo Space in my hand, and shuffled my deck. "Then I play Neo Space!"

A compartment in my Duel Disk opens, I put Neo Space in, and the compartment closes. The field is surrounded by what seems like a rainbow that was put into a blender.

"Next, from my hand, I play Miracle Fusion!" I activate the Spell. "I shuffle from my hand, Field, or Grave Fusion materials to bring out a "Neos" Fusion Monster! I shuffle Neo-Spacian Grand Mole (LV. 3|900 ATK/300 DEF|At Attribute: Earth|Type: Rock/Effect), Sparkman, Elemental Hero Neos (LV. 7|2500 ATK/2000 DEF|Attribute: Light|Type: Warrior), Elemental Hero Clayman (LV. 4|800 ATK/2000 DEF|Attribute: Earth|Type: Warrior), and Neo Space Pathfinder!" I shuffle the five cards into my deck and summoned my OWN Fusion. "I summon Elemental Hero Divine Neos (LV. 12|2500 ATK/2500 DEF|Attribute: Light|Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect)!"

Divine Neos materialized in mid-air and spread his wings.

"You even have your father's drawing luck," Mother commented.

"What makes summoning this powerhouse right here all the sweeter, is the Field Boost! All "Neos" Monsters gain 500 ATK!" I added. "Divine Neos! Let's go! Heavenly Dive!"

Divine Neos flew up into the air and came down on Cyber Blader. Upon Cyber Blader's destruction, my mother's Life Points went to 1500.

"I end my turn."

Chancellor Tenjoin plays two cards face down and hands the baton back to me.

I draw. I drew a Spell called Contact Out. Putting it face down, I attacked.

"I activate Dimensional Fissure!" Chancellor Tenjoin cried. "Your monster is now removed from play ("Banished" for you players that only started playing since 2012 and after.)!"

"'Fraid not!" I activated my Spell. "Contact Out! I return Divine Neos to the Extra Deck and Special Summon all of the monsters that can be used to make him! I choose Neos, Grand Mole, Clayman, Sparkman, and Pathfinder!"

My entire Monster Card Zone fills up to the maximum. I put Neos, Pathfinder, Sparkman, and Grand Mole in Attack Position and I put Clayman in Defense Position.

"I now fuse Grand Mole and Neos for Contact Fusion!" I shuffle Neos and Grand Mole into my deck and brought out Elemental Hero Grand Neos (LV. 7|2500 ATK/2000 DEF|Attribute: Earth|Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect). "I summon Elemental Hero Grand Neos!"

"Judai, you taught him very well," Mother whispered.

"With the 500 ATK point bonus, Grand Neos now has 3000 ATK!" I announce. "Grand Neos! End this! Drill Crash!"

Grand Neos lunged and attacked for game. My mother's Life Points hit Zero. I put away my cards and deactivated the Duel Disk.

"What would my father say if he saw me win," I asked no one in particular.

Chancellor Tenjoin walked up to me and hugged me.

"He'd say 'Gotcha,'" my mother said. "Go home and get everything packed. You're moving in with me on the island."

"Mom, can you look at how well my friends scored and find out what dorm they'll be in?" I ask.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"I don't want to be separated from them," I respond.

She lets go and smiles.

"I'll see," She said.

"Thanks, mother," I smile back.

 **Hey, everyone! I normally write video game related stories, but I decided to write about one of my favorite anime and my favorite card game. I based the HERO deck in the story off of my own which was based on JADEN's from the anime. Haha. Anyway, my HERO deck was my very first that I got 10 years ago when I was five. I recently turned it into a Neo Space HERO deck. But yeah, this story has been an idea I had that I thought was awesome. It's only going to get darker and darker, though. Because anything associated with the Dark World and it's inhabitants are bad news. Come check out the next volume. There will be cake. Honest!**


	2. Chapter 2-Chapter 3

Heroic Rebirth

Chapter 2: Departure

A week after returning to dad's apartment, I get mail from Mom. I open the mail and found that Jacob and Yuuta were both in Slifer Red. Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door. Opening the door, there's a UPS guy holding a package.

"Is Yuki Hiro-san in?" The man asks.

"This is he," I reply.

"Here's your package," he hands me the box and one of those tablets you have to sign your signature on (A/N: I forgot what it was called. Can someone tell me what it is they use down in the reviews?) "Sign here, please."

I write my signature and saw the man off. I sit on the couch and open the box inside was a smartphone, three cards, my uniform jacket (I'm a Slifer just like my friends. I didn't want mother to put me in Obelisk Blue because if I wanted that luxury, I would work for it.), and a note. The note read, "I can not repent for what I did to you as a baby. I regret not watching you grow up. I love you. I will explain everything when you get to Duel Academy. Again, I feel so bad for giving you to Judai. He was quite irresponsible when I first met him."

I stopped reading for a second and said, "You have no idea. The guy accidentally forgot me at the supermarket when I was 3."

I continued reading. "I am glad to see you turned out alright in the end. I guess Judai did do a good job raising you. Also we need to talk about something a little bit more important than our dysfunctional family. It involves the power you possess. Anyway, I look forward to seeing you again. I love you. - Mom"

I sat there for a moment.

What power? I thought. I'm nothing special.

I take out the smartphone and turn it on. The Duel Academy insignia appears on the screen and then goes to the menu. I tap on an app labeled schedule.

"My classes are AP Dueling, AP Card Design, AP Calculus..." I look at the phone mumbling the rest of my classes. "Mom must have serious confidence in me. I'm good with AP Dueling and Card Design, but I need to talk to mom about the other things, though. Who am I talking to?"

I set the phone aside and pick up the three cards.

"Mask Change," I read. "Target one "HERO" monster you control; send it to the Graveyard. Then Special Summon one "Masked HERO" monster from the Extra Deck with the same Attribute."

I read the next card. "Masked HERO Acid (LV. 8|2600 ATK/2100 DEF|Attribute: Water|Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect). Must be Special Summoned with "Mask Change" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Special Summoned: Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls, and if you do, all monsters they currently control lose 300 ATK."

I look at the last one. "Contrast HERO Chaos (LV. 9|3000 ATK/2600 DEF|Attribute: Dark|Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect). Two Masked HERO Monsters. This card is always treated as an 'Elemental HERO' card. Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. While face up on the field, this card is also Light-Attribute. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target one face up card on the field; negate the target's effects until the end of the turn."

I look at the card.

"TWO Masked Heroes?" I facepalm. "You only gave me the one."

I turn the card over and it had a sticky note on it.

"This is just a small amount of what's yet to come. Then again, knowing Judai, you probably have multiple copies of each HERO monster. - Mom"

"I mainly use a Dragon deck," I say. "Heroes were dad's thing. Very rarely was I even able to even so much as LOOK at his deck. Plus, he doesn't even have the money to even buy me the cards. I better get to sleep. Mom's coming to come pick me up personally tomorrow."

My dreams that night were RACKED with nightmares. I could see a man in black barking orders to monsters. He looked like dad so I called out.

"Dad!" I shout.

The man turned and stared at me with cold gold eyes and the scene changed. I saw a woman with wings like that of a dragon, white and purple hair, and had an eye that was green and the other light brown.

"Well, look who it is," she smiles cruelly.

"Who are you?" I ask shaking.

"I am Yubel," She introduced herself. "I've been ordered by your father to watch over you."

I stand there silently.

"I've watched over you since you were an infant," Yubel walked over to me. "You were annoying at first with your constant crying, but you were still a cute one. You've grown so much. You look so much like Judai. Well, the blonde is coming to pick you up. Bye, brat."

I woke up and looked at the clock: 9:30 a.m. Mom is coming in 30 minutes! I ate a piece of toast, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I still had ten minutes to kill. Then I heard a knock. Nope, make that none. She was here.

"Coming!" I shout.

I grab my Dragon deck and Dad's deck, my bag, my phone, etc. and opened the door. Mom stood there in casual clothing.

"You're here early," I comment.

"Only ten minutes early," she replies. "What's with the two deck boxes on your belt?"

"One holds Dad's deck and the other holds my the deck I made," I explained.

"Is it a Hero Deck like your father's?"

"No, it's a Dragon deck."

"May I see it?"

I hand her the deck and she looks through it. She hands it back.

"It's pretty good," She said. "But it needs a little work."

"Thanks for your advice."

Ten minutes fly, and we head to the car. Soon a drive became a flight. Before long, the school was in view. The school was huge. All three dorms were visible. There was even a track for aspiring Turbo Duelists.

"A track?" I laugh. "I better keep Yuuta away from that. He is big into Turbo Dueling. I wanted to get into it, but dad hated the idea."

"I can't say I like it either."

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty dangerous," I shrug.

"I'm honestly surprised Judai get into it himself," Mom remarked.

"He thought the idea was ridiculous."

"Makes sense, but for Judai to say that..."

"I guess."

Heroic Rebirth Arc:

Chapter 3: Draconian Beat Down

After touring the campus, my mom handed me the keycard to my dorm room. The walk from the school building to the Slifer Dorm is a really long one. I'm standing at the door praying that my roommates won't suck. I put the keycard in and opened the door.

"Hey, man," Yuuta greeted me. "Did you see the track? It's awesome!"

"Where's Jacob?" I ask.

"The rest of the students aren't here yet," he explained. "It's just you, me, and some stuck up Obelisk Blue kid."

"What's his name?" I ask.

"Manjoume Rei," He responds. "He's a champion Duelist in both regular duels and Turbo Duels."

"He's still nothing special," I remark. "He's still just like us: a student."

"Alright," a voice at the door said. "How many duels have you won?"

"All of them," I reply.

"No losses?"

"I don't count those."

"How many Turbo Duels?"

"I don't own a Duel Runner. What brings you all the way to the Slifer Dorm, Manjoume?"

"I wanna see what I'm up against," he replied.

I open the door.

"So far, I see no competition," He smirks.

I laugh.

"That's hilarious," I say still laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked obviously annoyed.

"You're not very humble," I comment.

"What are you implying?" He said gritting his teeth.

"Your ego is too big," I continue.

"That's it! Let's duel!"

"Anytime, anywhere, rich boy," I look him in the eye.

"Let's go right now!"

"Yuuta! Throw me my Dragon deck!"

Yuuta throws me my Duel Disk and my deck.

"Time to put your money where your mouth is, Manjoume," I glare.

We stand on the Duel Field staring knives at each other. We put our decks in and our Duel Disks activate.

"Duel!" We shout.

I drew.

"I summon Axe Dragonute (LV. 4|2000 ATK/1200 DEF|Attribute: Dark|Type: Dragon)!" I summoned the monster. "I end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" Rei shouts. "I set a monster face down and one card face down! Turn end!"

I draw.

"I set a monster and I attack your face down with Axe Dragonute!" I declare.

The axe wielding dragon swung its axe on the opponent's face down Monster and destroyed it.

"The monster destroyed was Man-Eater Bug! When flipped face up I can destroy a face up monster you control!" He sneered. "You should know which."

Axe Dragonute shattered leaving only my facedown.

"I end."

"I draw!" He drew and summoned. "I summon Dandylion (LV. 3|300 ATK/300 DEF|Attribute: Earth|Type: Plant/Effect)! Turn end!"

Something isn't right. He's toying with me. I draw.

"I tribute my facedown Blackwing-Calima the Haze (LV. 4|600 ATK/1800 DEF|Attribute: Dark|Type: Winged Beast/Effect) and set a monster!" I announce. "Turn end."

Rei draws.

"I tribute Dandylion to summon The Fiend MegaCyber (LV. 6|2200 ATK/1200 DEF|Attribute: Dark|Type: Warrior/Effect)!" Rei began laughing. "I attack your facedown!"

My monster was obliterated leaving me wide open.

"Turn end!"

I put my hand on my deck and closed my eyes praying that I get something. I drew. What I drew shocked me. I forgot I had this in my deck. The card was Final Destiny.

"I activate Final Destiny! Your field and mine are now wiped out!" I shout. "I discard Quillbolt Hedgehog (LV. 2|800ATK/800 DEF|Attribute: Earth|Type: Machine) and Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron (LV. 5|700 ATK/1400 DEF|Attribute: Wind|Type: Machine/Tuner/Effect)! Next, I summon Tuningware (LV. 4|100 ATK/300 DEF|Attribute: Light|Type: Machine/Effect)! I activate Tuningware's effect! He's a level 2 while being used as a Synchro material! I tune Tuningware with Quickdraw Synchron (2+5=7)! Draw thy steel, warrior! Pierce mine enemy's soul! Synchro Summon! Seven Swords Warrior (LV. 7|2300 ATK/1800 DEF|Attribute: Earth|Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect)! I activate Tuningware's second effect! When used for a Synchro Summon, I can draw a card!"

I drew Pot of Greed.

"I activate Pot of Greed!"

I draw two cards.

I drew Junk Synchron and Double Summon.

"I activate Double Summon!" I declare. "I get to summon again this turn and I bring out Junk Synchron (LV. 4|1300 ATK/500 DEF|Attribute: Dark|Type: Warrior/Tuner/Effect)! I activate Junk Synchron's effect! I can Special Summon one level two or lower monster from my Grave! I bring back Tuningware! I activate Quillbolt Hedgehog's effect! I can Special Summon him from the Grave! I tune Quillbolt Hedgehog and Tuningware (3+2+2=7)! Synchro Summon! X-Saber Urbellum (LV. 7|2200 ATK/1300 DEF|Attribute: Earth|Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect)!"

Rei had a look of fear on his face.

"Go! Attack him directly!"

Both monsters lunged and swung their swords. Rei's Life Points hit zero.

"Nice one," I heard my mom say.

"Rei!" An older man in a business suit yelled. "What was that?! He mopped the floor with you! What have I told you?!"

"Not to underestimate my opponents," he replied.

"You kept bugging me for a Six-Samurai deck so use it!"

"Jun-san," my mom tried to calm the man. "Please, calm yourself."

Manjoume Jun breathes and turns to me.

"So you're Judai's son," He says.

"That is correct, sir," I confirm.

"He raised a polite one," Manjoume laughed. "I didn't even think he was capable of raising a kid especially with everything he has to deal with."

His face goes from one of laughter to a grim, serious expression.

"Asuka told me your father disappeared."

I nod.

"All he left behind were his deck and Duel Disk?"

"Yes, sir," I I answer.

"That doesn't sound like him at all," Manjoume comments.

"Something had to have happened," Mother said.

Yuuta runs up to us.

"How was the Duel?" He asked.

"The Duel was a complete and utter waste of my time," I say bluntly. "He used a deck full of cards he threw together."

"How did you win?"

"X-Saber Urbellum-Seven Swords Warrior Combo," I say.

"That's all?"

"Yeah, sadly."

 **Wow! I'm surprised at how popular this story got and so fast. My phone kept blowing up with notifications. Thanks! Anyway, the Mother-Son meeting will take place in the next chapter. I appreciate your support!**


	3. Chapter 4-Chapter 5

Heroic Rebirth Arc

Chapter 4: An Unexpected Visitor

Jacob, Yuuta, and I were busy unpacking. That was tedious considering Yuuta's OCD problem.

"No!" Yuuta shouted at Jacob. "Put that poster over by the kitchen cabinet!"

"Geez!" Jacob spat. "Okay! Okay!"

I was in the kitchen making a sandwich. Jacob bumps me and what was going to be a sandwich fell into the sink.

"No... my sandwich," I whisper. "Dammit, Jacob! This is why you and I can't have nice things!"

"Wait," he looked in the sink. "Oh..."

"That was the last of the roast beef," I gestured to the sandwich with a butter knife. "The last of the turkey, too."

"Throw that sandwich out!" Yuuta tells me. "We have riceballs in the fridge!"

"Yuuta," I respond. "You are a saint!"

I open the fridge and grab a riceball. I look and saw we had a two liter bottle of Dr. Pepper.

"The Dr. Pepper is mine you guys can have that gross Jolly Rancher Watermelon soda," I run out of the dorm laughing maniacally.

"Get back here!" Jacob shouts.

"He's not coming back with it, Jacob," Yuuta watches me run into the nearby woods. "You cannot keep that guy from something he dearly loves because you WILL get hurt."

"Still," Jacob crossed his arms. "Crazy bastard ran off with my soda."

I ran through woods and bumped into another Slifer student. I fall on my butt and dropped the Dr. Pepper and it rolled away.

"No... my precious," I rub my rear. "Hey, are you alright?"

The student in front of me was a girl with a petite build with purple and white hair.

"No..." I step back.

The girl gets up and looks at me. She smirks.

"So you do recognize me," she said.

"A student with white and purple hair isn't something you really see everyday," I comment and walk over to my fallen bottle of Dr. Pepper.

I pick it up and walk back over.

"How did you...?"

"I took this form and took the entrance exam," she explained. "I'm a student at this Academy now. Can you show me where this room is, Hiro-kun?"

She hands me the keycard.

"Room 2C" it read.

"That's my dorm room," I say.

"Is it?" She smiles mischieviously. "I'm sharing a dorm room with 3 teenaged boys? Don't try anything funny when I'm asleep."

She laughs.

"I'll keep the spray bottle on hand," I, however, was not amused. "Let's go."

We walk out of the woods and into the dorm room.

"Guys, we have a fourth roommate," I say.

"Cool, let him in," Yuuta responded.

"That's just it," I tell him.

I let Yubel inside.

"A girl?!" Jacob looked her up and down.

"There's only three bunks," Yuuta says.

"It's alright," Yubel says putting her arms around my right arm. "I'll sleep with Hiro-kun."

"Lucky bastard," Jacob starts working on his deck. "Getting all the girls on his first day in."

"Sounds like somebody's a tad jealous," I laugh.

I was still not enjoying this.

"So," Yuuta said rearranging his Duel Runner tools. "What's your name?"

"I am Yubel," she introduced herself.

Jacob looked up from his cards and Yuuta from his tools.

"Like the card?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I was named for the card," She explained. "My friends call me Yuyu."

I look at her and she looks at me. She moves closer to my ear. (I'm taller than her.) I begin to get flustered.

"Say a word and Judai will be short a son," she whispered.

She kisses my cheek and looks back at the guys.

"Please, take good care of me," she bowed and sat on the top most bunk.

"Hiro, I got something for you," he said. "It's out back."

"Thanks!" I run outside with Yubel behind me.

I go behind the building and parked next to Yuuta's Duel Runner was a red Duel Runner with an "H" emblazoned on the sides. I get on the Duel Runner and put my hands on the handle bars.

"One other thing!" Yuuta shouted. "Come up here and get your helmet! Also I made a Turbo Dueling version of your old man's deck!"

"How did you do that?!" I shout back. "His deck never leaves my side!"

"Your mother helped!"

"Are you being serious?!"

"Dude, she came in after you went to go see your Duel Runner! We're taking you to the track so I can teach you how to ride your Duel Runner! Maybe we'll have a Turbo Duel!"

"Alright!"

Yubel and I ran back up the stairs. I went to the top bunk to grab my helmet, deck, and Duel Disk. My mother sat at the desk drinking a cup of tea.

"Thank you," I say to my mother and Yuuta.

"Ready?" Yuuta asked.

"Let's do it!" I'm psyched at this point.

We go outback and push our Duel Runners to the track.

Heroic Rebirth Arc

Chapter 5: The Need For Speed

We reach the track. Before we got started, Yuuta checked the entire Duel Runner.

"The body is in good shape," He said.

He starts the Duel Runner. The onboard computer starts up.

"The CPU seems to work just fine," he noted.

He takes my Duel Disk and hooks it into the Duel Runner. The computer screen pops up with a message saying to activate the Speed World Spell Card to initiate Duel Mode. Finally, he checks the engine.

"Everything is in working order," he tells me. "Saddle up, noob, let's ride."

He throws me my helmet and a visor snaps into place before my eyes. The visor acted as a second computer screen for my Duel Runner. The helmet booted up a HUD (Heads Up Display). We push our Duel Runners on to the track and into place. We get on.

"Ready to begin?" He asked.

"I'm tired of waiting! Let's burn rubber!" I tell him.

"Alright," he said. "Turn the handle bar slightly."

I did just that and shot forward. Yuuta was in hot pursuit. A video chat window appeared on my HUD.

"We won't get around to a Turbo Duel tonight," he said. "Your mom wanted to talk to you after this. She also had something for you too. Let's finish this lap and go home. Your mother left for her office already. Also, Yubel looks extremely bored, so I'll drop her off."

"No," I reply. "I will. I'll drop her and go to the Academy building."

"Alright, then," Yuuta replied. "You drop your girlfriend off and Jacob and I will keep her company while you're gone."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever you say," he responded.

We complete the lap and stop in front of the bleachers.

"Get on," I tell Yubel.

"Aww..." She gets on the Duel Runner and I give her my helmet. "You're cute when you try to sound forceful."

She wraps her arms around me. I move the Duel Runner and gun it out of the Turbo Duel Stadium towards the dorm. We reach the dorm within 5 minutes. She doesn't get off.

"We're here," I say. "Run along."

She giggles.

"No, I'm going with you," she says smiling. "Until Judai returns, you're stuck with me. Basically, I'm your Duel Spirit for the time being. I can't wander too far away from you. Also, your father tasked me since you were little to act as your caretaker whenever he was absent."

"Fine," I put my hands up in surrender. "When we reach my mother's office, wait outside. Do not talk, stand there quietly, do not pass "Go", or collect a hundred dollars."

"What?" She asked.

"It's a Monopoly reference," I explain.

"You and Judai used to love that board game," she giggles.

"I always beat him at it," I laugh. "He could best me at Duel Monsters, but not Monopoly."

We rode off towards the Academy building talking about dad. We arrived at the building. It took me a while to find the Chancellor's office. Once there, I knocked on the door.

"It's open," my mother said.

I open the door.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes," She replied. "Have a seat."

I sit down on a chair adjacent from her.

"You inherited a power from Judai when you were born," She explained. "A power that was once to thought to belong him alone."

"This being?" I ask.

"The power of the Supreme King Haou," she said. "You are able to see the spirits of Duel Monsters and interact with them. As for your eyes, that comes from the power of the monster Yubel. Yubel was Haou's caretaker when he was an infant. When Haou died, he reincarnated into your father. Yubel helped take care of your father when he was a child. When you were under Judai's care, he apparently told her he wanted to share her power with you. Haou's power... I don't know. If Judai were here, he'd be able to explain it. Now, take this box. It contains the rest of the Masked HERO deck. I have explained enough, I must get back to my paperwork."

I take the box and walk out.

"I'm guessing that went well?" Yubel asked.

"Swimmingly," I reply flatly.

We head back to the Duel Runner and return to the dorm. I set the box on the desk as well as two of my decks.

"How did it go?" Yuuta asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I tell him. "I'm going to the hot spring. I'll see you all in a bit."

I grab my pajamas, helmet, and a towel. Yubel grabs a towel and follows. It bothers me that she has to go too. She is right, though. I don't think a Duel Spirit can wander too far from the person they're tied to. At least, that's how it works for a typical ghost, but then again, I'm not haunted. We get on the Duel Runner and rode to the bath house.

Once we arrived, we were surprised at how far the men's and women's sections were.

"You can go first," I said. "I can wait."

"Alright," she said walking in.

I sat there for a solid hour before she got out.

"Done?" I ask.

She dried her hair and looked at me.

"Yeah," she said. "Your turn."

I went into the bath, did what I had to do, put my clothes on, and walked out.

"That was fast," Yubel commented.

"I bathe, dry off, and get out," I shrug. "I don't spend a whole lot of time in there."

She takes me by my arm and drags me into the bath.

"What the hell?!"

"You're taking another bath," she said.

"Why?!" I protest. "I just took one!"

"You smell like rubber and sweat!" She responded. "Now strip!"

"What?!"

"You heard me! Strip!"

"Hell no!"

Yubel grabs my shirt and pulls it off of me.

"Hey!" I go to grab my shirt but she moves it away.

She grabs my belt, undoes it, takes it, and shoves me into the bath.

"Whoa!" I crash into the spring.

I surface coughing and sputtering.

"What the hell!" I shout. "That was uncalled for!"

"Silence, child!" She grabs a shampoo bottle and practically empties it on my head.

"Child?!" I am outraged at this point. "I am fifteen years old! I am a young adult!"

"So you like to think," she retorts. "I am a few millennia old. From birth until the day you die, you are an infant compared to me."

Knowing arguing further would be useless, I just sat there in the hot spring half naked with my arms crossed.

"This is bullshit."

 **All right! It's time for me to crackdown on some of you people. From here on in, hateful messages will not be tolerated. Constructive criticism only. I'm tired of people insulting my dueling skills because of a few errors in the story. Also, I'm tired of people ranting and raving at me because of plot holes that will be filled later on. If you're planning on getting this way, kindly keep it to yourself. For those that don't like the story and then get pissy with me about it, just stop reading and just go do something else instead of sending me a 3000+ character complaint on why my story sucks. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 6-Chapter 7

Heroic Rebirth Arc

Chapter 6: The Year Begins

The ride home was a silent one. Things got really awkward. We got back to the dorm around 10:00. We left around 9 anyway.

I brushed my teeth and crawled into the top bunk and Yubel crawled up next to me. Upon laying my head on the pillow, I was out. I had another dream of Dad. He was sitting on a throne looking vacantly at me. He closed his eyes and shook his head in disgust.

"Begone, boy," he said. "You are not welcome in the Dark World."

I wake up. Yubel was snuggled up to me sleeping soundly. I try to move.

"Don't move," she said. "Go back to sleep."

I fell back to sleep only to be woken up a little later by Yuuta and Jacob.

"We have to get ready for class!"

I feel something heavy on my chest. I look and see Yubel lying on top of me.

"Yubel!" I shout. "Wake up!"

She wakes up and got off the bed. The four of us rushed to get ready and was out the door in seconds. I got an update on my phone telling me that my AP Dueling class was replaced with Turbo Dueling (Beginner). I had it first period. We rushed to the Duel Runners and sped to school. I dropped off Yubel and drove to the track.

I had to sit through 45 minutes of a lecture on Duel Runner safety before having to go to my AP Card Designing class. This too spent the entire class time on a LECTURE. This summed up my entire day. We did nothing but talk. We got NOTHING done! I picked up Yubel and returned to the dorm. It was just me and her. Yuuta was dueling some chump that was talking smack and Jacob was attending a club.

"Today was boring," I remark.

"All they did were class introductions," She agreed.

"In my Turbo Dueling class, we skipped the intros and covered Duel Runner safety," I said.

"Oh, Hiro~!" Yubel said so seductively it was sickening. "Can you make me some tea?"

Realizing there was no point in arguing, I just got her some tea.

"Thanks~!"

"Sure..."

"Hiro?"

"What, Yubel?"

"Come here."

I walk over to her and she had the biggest shit eating grin.

"Can you get me a riceball?"

I open the fridge and gave her one.

"I have to go do maintenance on my Duel Runner," I say grabbing Yuuta's laptop and tools.

"I wanna go with you," she said.

"I'm only going to be out back," I say.

She gave me a puppy eyes look. Her human form that she chose is the type of girl I have a weakness for. She chose this form just to mess with me.

"Fine," I sigh.

"Good boy," she said.

"Whatever," I reply.

I boot up the laptop and pulled up the blueprints of my Duel Runner. Yubel took a seat on the Duel Runner and watched me work.

"Hmm..." I look at the blueprints and then back at my Duel Runner. "I need to turn on the onboard computer. Yubel, get up for a second."

She does and I get on my Duel Runner. She sits on my lap.

"Yubel?"

"Yes, Hiro?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I just want to watch you work."

I look her in her multicolored eyes.

"I'm not an idiot, Yubel. Why are you doing this?"

"I just wanted to mess with you."

"I can't mess around."

I hook my Duel Disk in.

"Why not?"

"When it comes to school, I don't play around, remember?"

"You need to loosen up."

"Not really."

I activate the Speed World Field Spell causing my Duel Runner to go into Duel Mode. Yubel gets up and turns around to look at the screen. I dig through my dad's Dueling deck and summoned Neos, my dad's ace monster. His hologram looked around and then looked at me and crossed his arms.

"Sorry," I say. "Doing maintenance on the Duel Runner."

Neos just nodded like, "Oh..."

"I still have to summon four more monsters from the deck to ensure Duel Runner can really work with this older Duel Disk model."

Neos then glared and pointed at the Duel Runner.

"I know," I tell him. "Dad would laugh at me for having this thing, but it was a gift from my childhood friend. I felt it would be rude to turn down such an expensive gift."

Neos looked at Yubel as if asking her, "Why are you on his lap?"

"I'm just giving him a hard time," Yubel told him.

Neos facepalmed and looked at her as though she made a bad pun.

"No! No! NO!" Yubel stammered. "I did NOT mean it like that."

"I have no clue what's going on," I say. "Neos, I will teach you sign language so I could understand you."

"No need," a deep voice said. "I could have talked to you if I chose to. I just didn't. Yubel, get off of Hiro's lap. He's fifteen!"

"Make me!" She stuck her tongue out like a child.

"When Judai returns, I will let him know you were molesting his son," Neos crossed his arms smugly. "Summon the other Heroes, child. I want to show them this."

Yubel began sweating bullets.

"Do it, boy," Neos pressed.

I searched the deck and brought out Elemental Hero Avian (LV. 3|1000 ATK/1000 DEF|Attribute: Wind|Type: Warrior), Sparkman, Clayman, and Burstinatrix (LV. 3|1200 ATK/800 DEF|Attribute: Fire|Type: Warrior).

"Hey, kid," a voice deeper than Neos' said. "Why did you call us?"

"What's going on, Hiro?" A feminine voice asked.

"My word, child," a man with a British accent said. "What was so important that you had to interrupt my slumber?"

"What is going on here, piti (Louisiana Creole for "child". If I am wrong, please correct me in a polite and CIVIL manner.)?" a Cajun accented man asked.

"I told him to bring you all out," Neos told them. "Yubel, is being a little too friendly with Hiro. I told her to get off of him and she responded with 'Make me.' I told her that we would tell Judai once he returned if she didn't not comply. Would we not tell Judai?"

"Yubel!" Burstinatrix said. "What's wrong with you?"

"If this were under normal circumstances with someone that DID NOT act as a mother figure for him, I'd be impressed," Clayman said.

"What in blazes?!" Sparkman seemed pretty "shocked" to say the least.

"That is just wrong," Avian commented.

"Okay, okay," Yubel exclaimed getting up. "I'll leave him be. Plus, I'm not the type to do that sort of thing behind Judai's back."

"I just wanted to check my Duel Runner!" I cried.

The six began arguing and I've just about had it.

"Shut up!"

They all go silent.

"I have work I need to do!" I tell them.

They all look at the Duel Runner.

"It was a gift from Yuuta!" I facepalm. "It was an expensive gift and mom supports me being both a Duelist and a Turbo Duelist. I'd at least want your guys' support too."

They all go silent and stare at me. I sigh and take the cards out of the Monster Card Zones. I write down the results and continue my maintenance work. I concluded the overall results. Yubel and I go back into the dorm.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have done all that."

"Don't apologize," I tell her. "It's fine. You were right, though. I do need to loosen up from time to time."

The door opens and Yuuta walks in.

"The duel went great," Yuuta said stretching.

"How'd you win?" I ask.

"Junk Warrior and Scrap Fist," He said.

"That's all?" I ask.

"Yeah, he was pitiful," he said laughing.

"You wanna have a Turbo Duel?" I ask.

"Not right now," he said. "I want food."

He goes into the fridge and pours himself a glass of Dr. Pepper.

"My Dr. Pepper! You bastard!" I shout.

Yuuta started laughing.

"You. Me. Duel. Now!" I yell.

"Shut up!" The kids next door yelled.

"No! If you all don't like it, I'll happily duel and destroy all three of you!" I shout back.

Their door opened and a husky guy with a 'fro, a skinny guy with orange hair, and a muscular guy with blue hair walked up to the door.

"Dragon deck?" Yuuta asked.

"Open the box on the desk and hand me THAT deck," I told him.

"Got it," he said handing me the deck.

I grab my Duel Disk.

"I hope you all are ready," I say.

We each take a position on the Duel field. We activate our Duel Disks and the Duel was on.

"Yuuta!" I shout.

"What?!" He shouts back.

"Come out here and watch me OTK (One Turn Kill) these guys!"

"Coming!"

He and Yubel stand on the side lines.

"Here's how it's going to go!" I tell them. "You go, Mr. Afro, then orange man, blue guy goes and then I go. Alright! Let's do it!"

My hand was a great one. In my hand was Double Summon, Elemental Hero Bubbleman (LV. 4|800 ATK/1200 DEF|Attribute: Water|Type: Warrior/Effect), Mask Change, Lightning Vortex, and A Hero Lives.

Afro guy played Double Summon and brought out Magna Drago (LV. 2|1400/600 DEF|Attribute: Fire|Type: Dragon/Tuner) and UFO Turtle (LV. 4|1400 ATK/1200 DEF|Attribute: Fire|Type: Machine/Effect) and Synchro Summoned Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth (2+4=6) (LV. 6|2600 ATK/800 DEF|Attribute: Earth|Type: Warrior/Synchro). The orange haired guy summoned Black Luster Soldier (LV. 8|3000 ATK/2500 DEF|Attribute: Earth|Type: Warrior/Ritual). The last guy summoned Flash Assailant (LV. 4|2000 ATK/2000 DEF|Attribute: Dark|Type: Fiend/Effect) and filled the entire back row.

My turn. I drew Polymerization. I activated Lightning Vortex, discarded Double Summon, and destroyed every monster they had.

"He really is gonna OTK us, Kenji!" The skinny guy said.

"No, he won't!" The afro guy said. "He's a Slifer like us! He can't possibly do it!"

"Activate A Hero Lives!" I declare. "When I don't have any face up monster, I get to choose one Elemental HERO from my deck and Special Summon it at the price of half of my Life Points! I bring out Elemental HERO Shadow Mist (LV. 4|1000 ATK/1500 DEF|Attribute: Dark|Type: Warrior/Effect)!"

My Life Points go from 4000 to 2000.

"When Shadow Mist is Special Summoned, I can add one "Change" Spell to my hand! I choose Mask Change!" I retrieve the card and shuffle my deck. "Next I summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman! Next, I play Mask Change! I send Bubbleman to the Grave and Summon Masked HERO Acid! When he's summoned, all Spells and Traps you control are destroyed! Then I use my second Mask Change on Shadow Mist to summon Masked HERO Dark Law (LV. 6|2400 ATK/1800 DEF|Attribute: Dark|Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect)! Now go! Attack them directly!"

Their Life Point Gauge hit zero making me the winner.

"Have something else you wanna say?" I turn to them.

They turned tail and ran back into their dorm.

"That was brutal," Yuuta said.

"That very Duel went against everything dad taught me," I said. "Also, I saw those guys picking on someone and really wanted to knock them down a peg or two."

"Wow, you really crushed them," Yubel seemed surprised.

"You really are your father's son," Hayato-sensei (Chumley Huffington) the Card Design teacher walked up to us. "You just laid waste to all of them."

"Good evening, Hayato-sensei," I greeted the teacher.

"Those three really got what was coming to them," he laughed. "Those troublemakers really needed to be shown that there will always be someone stronger than them."

"They learned that the hard way, unfortunately," I said.

"Yep!" He started walking away. "Have a liscious night!"

"I wish he'd stop saying that," I said. "He's not really the right age for it anymore."

Heroic Rebirth

Chapter 7: Turbo Dueling 101 Gone Wrong

"Alright! Everyone, it's time for some of you have a taste of what Turbo Duels are like!" The teacher Takagi-sensei announced. "We went over the basics yesterday! Two of you will each go once! Let's have our first matchup! Yuki Hiro-kun, you will face Tanaka Endo-kun! Take your places!"

Endo was a silent kid, but a brutal Duelist. His deck consisted of Archfiend cards. I couldn't afford to slip up. I took one look at him and he stared at me with blood red eyes. He was a Slifer like me. I know I probably shouldn't be intimidated considering how a lot of us Slifers are incompetent Duelists, but he radiated evil. I dismiss it as nothing and move on.

We move our Duel Runners onto the track and got on.

"Ready?" Takagi-sensei asked.

"Road of Shadows activate!" Endo shouts activating the Spell.

The entire field goes black. A message on the Duel Runner computer screen indicates the use of an unknown card and gets another pop-up telling me how "Shadow Game Mode" was activated.

"My, Prince," Endo says to me. "If I beat you, you must come home to the Dark World to lead our armies against this human scourge!"

"What did your card do to my Duel Runner?!" I shout at him.

"We are going to play a Shadow Game!"

We shoot down the track and draw five cards.

"I don't know what's going on, but this ends now!" I shout.

"Duel!" We shout in unison.

We draw our hands and the Turbo Duel begins. The first turn began and both of our Speed Counters went up my two rather than one.

"When Road of Shadows is used we both get two Speed Counters per turn," he says. "You may go first, my Prince."

I drew a card called High-Speed Fusion (a Turbo Dueling version of Polymerization) Besides this, my hand was made up of Neos, Sparkman, a Spell called Swift Justice (basically a Miracle Fusion), Burstinatrix, and Avian.

"Lady Luck's on my side!" I laugh triumphantly. "I activate High-Speed Fusion to give up one Speed Counter and fuse together Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (LV. 6|2100 ATK/1200 DEF|Attribute: Wind|Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect)! Next, I summon Sparkman and give up my last Speed Counter to fuse Sparkman and Flame Wingman with Swift Justice! Come on out! Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman (LV. 8|2500 ATK/2100 DEF|Attribute: Light|Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect)! He gains 300 ATK for each Elemental HERO in the Grave! Turn end!"

We get another two Speed Counters. Endo draws and gets a look on his face that I didn't like.

"I set one card face down and activate the Speed Spell Archfiend's Revenge! I give up two Speed Counters and send one Archfiend from my deck to the Graveyard to have it be Special Summoned next turn regardless of summoning conditions! I choose Archfiend Summoned Skull!" He sent the monster to his Graveyard. "Next, I set a monster and I end my turn!"

I drew a Speed Spell called Exiled Fusion.

"I activate Exiled Fusion! I pay 2 Speed Counters to shuffle my removed from play monsters that act as Fusion materials and Fusion Summon! I choose Elemental HERO Great Tornado (LV. 8|2800 ATK/2200 DEF|Attribute: Wind|Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect)! Shining Flare Wingman! Attack his facedown!"

His facedown was Cyber Archfiend (LV. 4|1000 ATK/2000DEF|Attribute: Dark|Type: Fiend/Effect).

"Flare Wingman's effect kicks in! When he destroys a monster you control, you take damage equal the destroyed monster's ATK! Here comes another assault! Great Tornado blow him away!"

Endo's Life Points drop to 200.

"I end my turn!" I announce.

He draws.

"I Special Summon Archfiend Summoned Skull (LV. 6|2500 ATK/1200 DEF|Attribute: Dark|Type: Fiend) in defense mode with Archfiend's Revenge! Next, I play the Speed Spell Demonic Brawn! I pay 100 Life Points and 1 Speed Counter and equip it to Archfiend Summoned Skull boosting him by 1000 ATK! Then I activate my Trap Card Damage Reversal! Any damage I take from a card effect is redirected to you times 2! So now you have to lose 200!" He starts laughing maniacally.

I could feel myself getting weaker with each point I lose as it falls to 3800.

"I attack Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman!" He shouts.

My Life Points drop another 400 and goes to 3400.

"I end!" He declared.

"I draw!" I announce.

I drew the Speed Spell version of R-Righteous Justice.

"I activate R-Righteous Justice! I give up three Speed Counter and Spell and Trap on the Field are destroyed equal to the number of face up Elemental HERO Monsters I control! I destroy Demonic Brawn!" I shout.

"When Demonic Brawn is destroyed, I would normally take 500 Life Points worth of damage, but you have to take it!" He laughed.

My Life Points dropped to 2400. I was on the verge of collapse.

"Elemental HERO... Great Tornado... FINISH HIM!" I shout. "Gale Force Strike!"

Endo's Life Points hit zero and the Spell he played wore off. His Duel Runner was a smoking mess and Endo was nowhere to be found. My strength returned and I stopped my Duel Runner.

"That was rough," I breathe.

Everyone stares at me and my mother comes running in from the stands.

"Endo was an agent from the Dark World," I explain. "What I thought was going to be a normal Turbo Duel became what he called a 'Shadow Game'. I knew something was up. I just knew it!"

"Well, address that later," Mother said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm a little shaken up."

"I'm taking you to the infirmary," my mother said.

I see Yuuta.

"Take my Duel Runner home for me, will ya, Yuuta?" I ask him.

"Sure," he said walking over to the Duel Runner.

 **The enemy has been revealed and some dark moments are ahead! Prepare yourselves for what happens next in the series! Chancellor Asuka Tenjoin must take protective measures to keep her son safe! Will it even work?! Find out next time!**


	5. Chapter 8-Chapter 9

Heroic Rebirth Arc

Chapter 8: On the Defensive

I came home around 10:00 a.m. after a large amount of tests were taken to confirm my state of health. I was soon joined by my friends. Because what happened, school let out early. The number of guards patrolling the island doubled. If students were to go out, it would have to be an emergency and they must have their deck and Duel Disk.

"This sucks," Yuuta said.

"My mom is only trying to keep all of us safe," I said.

"That is true," Yuuta agreed.

I sit down on my bunk and Yubel sits next to me.

There is a knock on the door and Yuuta goes to answer it.

"Yes?" Yuuta said.

"Chancellor Tenjoin wants to see you four," the man at the door said.

"How do we know you're with the school?" Yuuta asked. "Before we go anywhere, I want to see some I.D."

The man takes out his I.D. card.

"Come on," he said. "We're wasting time."

Yubel and I hop off the bunk. The four of us leave with the man to the Chancellor's office. When we get inside the office, my mother is sitting at her desk with a concerned expression.

"I have something to ask the four of you," My mother said.

"What would that be, ma'am?" Jacob asks.

"Jacob-kun, Yuuta-kun," my mother turned to them. "How many Duels have you been in at the Academy?"

"I've been in 2," Jacob said.

"I've been in 1 regular Duel and three Turbo Duels," Yuuta said.

"How many of those did you win?" She asked.

"Both," Jacob said.

"All four," Yuuta said.

"Protect my son as best as you can," She said.

"Mom, I don't want anyone risking their lives for me," I protested. "I can't sleep peacefully knowing my childhood friends could end up dead because of me."

"Yubel alone won't be enough to keep you safe," she replied.

"Standing right here, Asuka," Yubel said.

"She was enough for dad."

"Your father..." she paused. "Just... don't argue with me about this. Just protect each other. Stay together."

Without a word, I left the room. Yubel followed close behind.

"I'm heading back to the dorm," I said. "I don't want to listen to another word of this. Stay if you want."

"I'm going with you," she said.

"Alright, then," I said.

We walk back to the dorm. Upon reaching, the dorm we heard a scream. Running at top speed, I reach the source. A Ra Yellow girl was on the ground and her Duel Disk was in Duel Mode. She seemed unconscious so I scooped her up and carried her back to the dorm. She seemed light, but looks can be incredibly deceiving.

I manage to get her to the door without killing myself. Entering the dorm, I lay the girl on my bunk and almost destroyed my arms in the process.

"Yubel," I say. "Keep her company while I dampen a rag."

"You don't have to tell me twice," she replied tending to the girl.

Jacob and Yuuta entered the dorm.

"What happened?!" Yuuta exclaimed.

"I was on my way back and heard a scream," I explain. "I tracked the scream back to the girl on my bunk. I carried her over here. She doesn't seem responsive."

"Take her to the infirmary then!" Yuuta shouted at me.

"Alright!" I responded. "Stop yelling at me!"

"Every one of you Slifer idiots need to shut up," a weak voice said.

We all turn to the girl struggling to get up.

"You should stay down," Jacob said. "Hiro will get you to the infirmary."

"I'm fine," she said holding her head. "I just need to get back to the Ra Dorm."

"Want me to take you back?" I ask her.

"I don't accept help from weaklings," she replied.

"Says the one that cried out," I retort.

"Excuse me?"

"With how things are right now, you have no other choice," I tell her. "My mother is the chancellor and I had enough of her chewing me out for one day."

"YOU'RE Chancellor Tenjoin's son?" The girl looked like she heard the funniest joke all day. "What are you doing in the lowest dorm of the three?"

"I prefer to start small and then work my way up," I explain.

The girl grinned.

"What next?" She started giggling. "Are you going to say that the school's top Duelist from 2005 to 2008, Yuki Judai, is your father? I'm sorry, but I had enough jokes for today."

I look at the girl and began chuckling.

"You hit the nail right on the head actually," I cross my arms. "I am Yuki Hiro. The son of Duel Academy Chancellor Tenjoin Asuka and Duelist extraordinaire Yuki Judai."

My door opened and a man with a Hawaiian shirt and ukulele walked in.

"He is also the nephew of the one and only Tenjoin Fubuki (Atticus Rhodes)," he presented proudly.

We all stop and stare at the man.

"You're my uncle?" I ask skeptically.

"That I am, chibi (Japanese for little, squirt, shrimp, or a tiny person in general.) Hiro," he said strumming his ukulele.

"Anyway," the girl shrugged. "I find it hard to believe you are the child of two of the strongest Duelists in Duel Academy history."

I sigh and look at my friends.

"I have my dad's hair color and style," I begin listing my similarities to my old man. "My face is structured like his and his gluttonous appetite are something he and I both share."

"How are you're dueling skills compared to his?" She looked at me like she had me cornered.

"We can duel and you can find out," I smirk and grab my dad's deck and Duel Disk.

"Don't cry if you lose," she shuffled her deck.

We walk out of the dorm onto the Duel Field in front of the dorm. I shuffle my deck, slip it into my Duel Disk, and turn it on.

"Duel!" We shout in unison.

"My turn!" My female foe declares. "Draw."

She looks at her hand and sets a card facedown and set a monster.

"Your move, o legendary one," she taunts.

I drew. My hand consisted of Cross Porter (Lv. 2|400 ATK/400 DEF|Dark|Warrior/Effect), Mystical Space Typhoon, Miracle Contact, Elemental HERO Neos, Neo-Spacian Grand Mole, and Neo Space.

"I activate the Field Spell Neo Space!" I put the card in the Field Spell Card Zone. "Next, I activate Miracle Contact! I shuffle Neos and Grand Mole back into my deck to initiate a Contact Fusion Summon! From my Extra Deck, I summon Elemental HERO Grand Neos!"

The monster emerged from the rainbow field and stared down at my opponent.

"I activate Grand Neos' Effect!" I point to my opponent's facedown monster. "Once per turn, Grand Neos can send one monster you control back to your hand! Your monster is now grounded!"

"Truly like a Slifer!" She laughed. "I activate my Trap! Fiendish Chain!"

"Not so fast, miss superiority complex!" I played Mystical Space Typhoon.

Her card went back to the hand and her Trap went up in smoke.

"Neos Space also grants any Neos Fusion 500 extra Attack Points!" I tell her. "Grand Neos! Attack directly with Drill Crash!"

The monster's drill began to spin and the monster thrust the drill into the girl. Her Life Point meter went from 400 to 1000.

"I was expecting a challenge," I began moping. "Surely, you can do better than this."

The girl looked at her deck and drew. Her face lit up.

"I activate Cup of Ace!" She said. "If win the coin toss, I get to draw two! If you win, you do! I call heads!"

A huge holographic coin hovers over the Field. It ended up landing on heads.

"Looks like I get to draw," the girl drew two cards. "I activate Dark Hole!"

The Field was void of any monsters.

"I summon Skilled Dark Magician (Lv. 4|1900 ATK/1700 DEF|Dark|Spellcaster/Effect)!" She declared. "I attack you directly! Dark Stream!"

My Life Points went from 4000 to 2100.

"I end my turn."

I drew. My hand had Cross Porter and Pot of Greed. I activated Pot of Greed and received Miracle Fusion and Parallel World Fusion.

"I forgot to mention," the girl smiled mischievously. "My Magician gains one Spell Counter every time a Spell is activated. If I get three, I get to Special Summon Dark Magician."

"Only two people in the world are said to have that card!" I look at her. "You can't possibly... What's your name?!"

"My name is Muto Asakura!" She announced. "I am the daughter of legendary Duelist Muto Yuugi!"

"Your dad would be ashamed!" I summoned Cross Porter. "You treat me and the rest of us Slifer Reds like grunts! Yuugi-san wouldn't condone that behavior! You're his legacy! You should act like it!"

I activated Miracle Fusion.

"I fuse Neos and Cross Porter!" I shout. "Come forth! Neos Knight (Lv. 7|2500 ATK/1000 DEF|Light|Warrior/Fusion/Effect)!"

I didn't care about Skilled Dark Magician's effect.

"Neo Space give Neos Knight a boosted 500 ATK in addition to the 200 from Cross Porter! His ATK is now at 3200!" I shouted.

I shouted. "I attack your Magician with Neos Knight!"

The Neos monster ran the Magician through.

"Consider yourself lucky Neos Knight's effect keeps you from taking damage," I ended my turn.

The girl drew and smirked. She set a card facedown and ended her turn.

My turn. I drew Contact Out and ended my turn. She drew and activated her facedown.

"I activate Ancient Rules!" She cried. "I summon Dark Magician. Next, I play Polymerization and I fuse Buster Blader and Dark Magician to summon Dark Paladin (Lv. 8|2900 ATK/2400 DEF|Dark|Warrior/Fusion/Effect)! I activate Axe of Despair! Dark Paladin gains 1000 ATK!"

The warrior attacked Neos Knight and destroyed him. Due to his effect, I took no damage.

"Chibi!" Uncle Fubuki called. "Take her down!"

"Hiro!" Jacob shouted. "Prove her wrong!"

I drew and pulled Mirror Force. I set Mirror Force and ended my turn.

"Giving up?" She continued taunting. "That's not like someone of the Yuki line. Attack!"

I smirked and played my trump card.

"Mirror Force!" I shout.

Dark Paladin exploded. I was safe.

"I end," she declared.

"My turn!"

I drew. I received Elemental HERO Sparkman.

"I'm ending the Duel here!" I shout. "Sparkman! Shining Surge Flash!"

Her Life was reduced to nothing and the Duel concluded.

"Still don't believe me, 'Princess of Games'?" I crossed my arms.

"You even used your father's deck," She said. "Only he has Neos. How did YOU get it?"

"Why do you have your father's cards?" I asked her in response.

The girl looked like she was smacked in the face. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"My father died and left me his deck," She dropped to her knees.

I walk over to her and knelt.

"My father disappeared leaving me his deck and Duel Disk," I told her.

I got up and offered her my hand.

"Would you like me to take you back home, Asakura-san?" I asked.

She took my hand and got up.

"I would like that a lot," She smiled.

"Pretty smooth, chibi," my uncle commented. "You get that from me."

"It surely couldn't have come from dad," I responded laughing.

I walked to my Duel Runner and got on. I handed Asakura my helmet. She got on and held on to me like she was going to fall off. That being said, she squeezed me to the point where I could hardly breathe.

"Asakura-san," I gasped. "Loosen up a bit."

"Sorry, Hiro-kun," she loosened her grip.

I revved the engine and drove to the Ra Dorm.

"You're a Turbo Duelist?" She asked.

"I am," I replied. "My friend Yuuta Fudo is one as well."

"The guy with the rectangular glasses?" She asked.

"That's Jacob," I corrected. "Yuuta is the guy with the dark spiky hair."

"His name sounds familiar."

"It should be. His dad invented Turbo Dueling."

"Naturally, he'd be one."

"Of course."

I pull up in front of the dorm.

"Here's your stop," I announce.

"Sorry for what I said," She bowed.

"Don't worry about it," I respond.

She hands me my helmet and sees me off.

Heroic Rebirth Arc

Chapter 9: Pharaoh's Advise

That night, I dreamt I was on the side of one of the Great Pyramids of Giza. I looked around and my eyes took in the site of an ancient Cairo. I made my way down the side of the pyramid and strolled to Cairo. The midday sun was terrible. I sweated bullets and I thought I was going to pass out.

I reached the city and felt as though I were being drawn to this big extravagant building in the central part of the city. Scaling the steps, I found myself in a throne room. On the throne was a man who looked like Muto Yuugi. He seemed older, had a tan, and gave off an aura that was shouted the word "regal".

"Step forward, Yuki Hiro," he beckoned me to himself.

I gulped and advanced, stopping a few feet of the throne.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked.

"You're Muto Yuugi," I respond.

The man let out a kind laugh.

"You're close," he said. "Yuugi was my partner. I inhabited the pendant around his neck. I am the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. I am the Pharaoh of Egypt Atem."

"What is it you wanted to ask of me? To whom do I owe the pleasure of meeting you?" I asked as respectfully as possible.

"That would be me," Asakura appeared from a hallway to the left of the throne.

Her black hair wasn't in a ponytail like it was during our Duel. It was down to her shoulders. She wore a golden necklace and had the Millennium Puzzle around her neck. Her Ra Yellow uniform was replaced with a beautiful golden dress. Her eyes were lined with a makeup called kohl. She fit the very description on how a princess should look.

"My partner's daughter told me about how you defeated her," he said. "She also told me how you radiate dark power."

"That's because of me, your highness."

Yubel appeared.

"Who might you be?" Atem asked.

"I am Yubel," she introduced herself. "I have served as a maid for Hiro as well as his father. I'm more or less Judai's spouse."

"I see," Atem said.

"I'm fused with Judai and when Hiro was born, part of me was within him," she explained.

"You're his mother?" Atem asked.

"His biological mother is human," Yubel said. "I act as a stepmother at times, but the boy is mainly independent. He's been that way since his father's disappearance."

"He looks like Judai," Atem remarked.

"That he does."

"Hiro," Atem turned to me.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"Your power is not one to be taken lightly," he said. "You are extremely dangerous. Not just to everyone else, but to yourself as well. Try not to lose control of your temper."

"I will remember this," I reply.

"Here is someone who aided your father," Atem handed me a card. "He can aid you as well."

The card was Winged Kuriboh (Lv. 1|300 ATK/200 DEF|Light|Fairy/Effect).

"Thank you, sir," I slip the card into my deck.

"Asakura," Atem said. "Spend time with Hiro while I speak with Yubel."

Asakura turned a shade of pink.

"Why did you phrase it like that?" She complained.

"Didn't you say-," Atem was cut off by Asakura.

"I know what I said," she hissed.

She grabbed my hand and ran with me down the hall.

"What the hell?" I rubbed my wrist.

"Sorry, Hiro-kun," she apologized.

"It's alright," I replied.

"I didn't think you were really a prince," she said.

"I guess I am," I shrug. "My dad was supposedly Haou the Supreme King."

"The thing that happened at the track..." She struggled trying to put her words together.

"I was attacked by a soldier of the Dark World," I explained. "I fought him in a Turbo Duel and won."

"Was it a Shadow Game?"

"Yeah, it was. The track was covered in darkness."

"I see."

"What was the Speed Spell he used?" She asked.

"It was called 'Road of Shadows'," I replied.

She moved closer to me and buried her face in my Slifer Red jacket.

"Be careful," she said. "A Shadow Game was the entire reason why my father is gone."

"Who did he fight?" I ask.

"He fought a man who wore black armor and had a red cape," she described. "His eyes were a goldfish yellow."

I felt like a was hit with tons of bricks.

"That..." I paused. "Was my father..."

She looked up at me and her eyes widened.

"I saw him where that in my dreams," I racked my brain trying to remember more details.

"It was your FATHER?!" She yelled.

It suddenly made sense.

"He tried sending someone after me to join him," I said. "I wasn't going to be one of them. In my dreams, I remember my father looked at me with those eyes. I don't feel that's truly him. He wouldn't hurt anyone."

She looked at the ground.

"Something must be controlling my father," I deduced. "My father was a peaceful man. His past life was a violent one. Maybe Haou took control of my father?"

"That would be a good reason," she replied. "It's almost dawn. There is something I want to tell you."

"Shoot," I tell her.

"You're a prince and I'm a princess," she said.

"Yes and?" I raised an eyebrow and instantly understood what she meant.

"Don't you think that could mean something?" She said looking me in the eye blushing.

"If you're suggesting what I think you are, I'm sorry, but I can't do that sort of thing right now," I look at her sadly. "ThaThe guys going after me would target you , too. Sorry."

She lets go of me and looks at the ground. "I understand."

Without thinking, I walk over to her and lift her head with my finger. What happened next is something I cursed myself for. Our lips met and time seemingly stopped. Our lips parted and the dream ended.

I woke up and moved around Yubel to get to the fridge. That dream was a rather eventful one. I open the fridge and light flooded the dark room. I poured a glass of Dr. Pepper. Sipping my beverage, I look at the sleeping trio on the bunks and then at the clock. The time was 5:45 a.m.

I set my glass down and decided to get ready for school. After brushing my teeth, I wrote a note, woke up Yubel, and mounted my Duel Runner.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" Yubel asked.

I didn't respond. I kept driving. After 10 minutes, I stop at a small pond near the Ra dorm. The dawn light shone on the water beautifully. I didn't feel like looking at it. I searched my dad's deck and found Winged Kuriboh. Looking at the card made me feel somewhat safe and it had a calming effect.

"What significance does this card have?" I ask no one in particular.

As if answering my question, a winged puffball appeared and it seemed genuinely happy. It flew over to me and gave me a hug. I managed to pry it off.

"You must think I'm dad," I said to it.

It took another look and seemed sad.

"I'm Yuki Judai's son, Hiro," I introduce myself.

"Kuri~!" The little furball seemed to be happy again.

First period finally rolled around and everyone seemed to be avoiding me. Class went as planned, though. We were discussing engine maintenance and the importance of CPU updates. Second period was more fun. In Card Design, I'm designing an entire sub-archetype. I have dubbed the sub-archetype "Color HERO". Growing up, I watched more "Super Sentai" (the Japanese version of America's "Power Rangers") than what would be deemed healthy. I combined that with the already existing HERO archetype to create something as a response to the "Kamen Rider" based Masked HERO cards.

Third period was a snore fest. I had to sit through my teacher's discussion on quadratic equations. Fourth period, I had to learn about the events leading up to the Tokugawa Shogunate. Fifth, I had to speak an entire paragraph in English. Sixth and final period, I had to make a working potato battery with the snobbish Rei Manjoume as my lab partner.

When I got home, I put my bag on the table and my phone rang. I took it out.

"1 Message from Asakura," it read.

I open my inbox and looked at her message.

"Come to the Ra Dorm."

I put my phone in my pocket and got up. It was probably a good idea to grab my Duel Disk and deck. Mounting my Duel Runner, I sped to the Ra Dorm.

I pulled up and found Asakura sitting on the stairs.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me get ready for my AP Dueling test," she asked.

"Sure," I say. "Get on."

She gets on and we go back to my dorm. When we get inside, I find a note on the fridge from Yuuta and Jacob.

It read: "Went to the school store. We'll be back at 7 p.m."

I threw the note in the garbage and turned to Asakura.

"Alright," I tell her. "Shall we begin?"

She nods. We sit on my bunk having a mock Duel. For this, I was using my Dragon deck.

"I summon Axe Dragonute," I said.

"I activate Bottomless Trap Hole," she responded.

"I attack Dark Magician with Seven Swords Warrior," I declare.

"Nope," she said. "I play Negate Attack."

"You are an unreasonable one," I tell her.

"My turn," she says smiling. "I activate Pot of Greed."

"Magic Jammer."

"Screw you."

"You would like to."

Asakura went silent and began blushing profusely.

"Possibly..."

"My turn. I activate Dragon's Mirror and Summon Five Headed Dragon (Lv. 12|5000 ATK/5000 DEF|Dark|Dragon/Fusion/Effect). I then use Fissure to clear your field and I attack with Five Headed Dragon for game."

We began putting our cards away and we sat on the bunk. Silence gripped the room. That is, until Jacob came bursting in.

"Hell yeah!" He shouted carrying in huge bags of card packs, food, and other items. "We got a great deal on stuff today!"

"That's only the story in a nutshell," Yuuta walked in carrying some other bags. "Today was the day I got my allowance, so I figured why not blow it?"

"So true, Yuuta," I agreed.

"Your mom wanted me to give you this," Yuuta said throwing me a box.

I catch it and open it. Inside a deck and a note.

It read: "Hiro-boy, your teacher Hayato-sensei thought your Color HERO idea was simply marvelous. You get the first deck of the archetype long before we introduce it to the public eye. Now, I must be off to watch my 'Spice Girls' movie torrent I totally didn't download illegally. Wish you nothing but fabulous tidings, Maximillian Pegasus."

"Dude," Yuuta said. "The deck you designed became an actual thing?! Congrats!"

"Now," I said. "We wait for that money to come flooding in. When it does, we'll make it rain with that paper."

We all laugh at how stupid I sounded.


	6. Chapter 10-Chapter 11

Heroic Rebirth Arc

Chapter 10: Old Man Chronos

Today I decided to try out my new Color HERO deck. Yuuta was out at the track and Jacob was busy helping out at the store. My only option was Asakura. I mounted my Duel Runner and drove to the Ra Yellow Dorm. She was outside anyway talking to her friends. Deciding it was best that I just go my merry way, I went home. Arriving at the Slifer Red Dorm, I see an elderly man who looked extremely effeminate.

"Who is the drag queen?" I mutter.

I park behind the dorm and remove my helmet. The man catches sight of me turning the corner into the Slifer Dorm cafeteria.

"Judai-kun!" He called with his eyes full of tears.

I stood there and said nothing. He ran over to me and bear hugged me. The air in my lungs seemingly decided to leave for a decent-sized vacation.

"I knew you would come back!" He cried.

"Sir," I wheezed. "I'm not Judai."

He let go and looked at me.

"You look like him," he cocked an eyebrow.

"I certainly hope so," I laugh. "I'm his son."

"The slacker had a kid, huh?" He chuckles. "What is your name then?"

"My name is Yuki Hiro," I say.

"Well, Hiro-kun," he crossed his arms as if to look intimidating. "I am a former teacher and headmaster for Duel Academia. My name is Chronos. Doctor Vellian Chronos, if you will."

"It's a pleasure to meet someone who taught my father," I say humbly.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied. "Now, I must return home. If you ever want to talk, I live in a cottage roughly a kilometre from the Obelisk Blue Boy's dorm."

Dr. Chronos walked away and I went up to my dorm. I open my fridge and poured a glass of Dr. Pepper and grabbed a couple riceballs. Sitting on the floor, I turn on the flat screen Yuuta bought to replace the old TV set the dorm had. I sat there on the floor watching a horror movie marathon.

"The special effects suck," I comment.

"If you look closely, you can see a microphone," Yubel pointed to the corner of the screen.

"Oh yeah," I munch a riceball. "You can."

I hear a thud and a sudden crash. A plate had fallen on the floor. As this happened, I jumped and almost went through the window. A small winged imp with a spear sat on the counter and flipped me the bird.

"Oh look," Yubel snickered. "It's a peon."

"Hey," I say to it. "Leave."

The imp looked like it had seen a ghost and fled.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"That was a Duel Spirit," Yubel explained.

"Whatever it is," I munch my riceball. "It needs to let me eat in peace."

I hear a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Asakura."

"Come in."

The girl walks in and sits next to me.

"What are you watching?" She asked.

"I don't know," I shrug. "I was flipping through the channels and came across this horror movie."

We sat there and watched the movie all the way up to the point it ended. Yuuta and Jacob came running in with plastic bags.

"Yuuta and I heard news of a meteor shower," Jacob grabbed canned food and water bottles. "We're camping out."

"I see..." If this were an anime, I'd be sweatdropping right now.

Quicker than they arrived, they left leaving me and Asakura alone in the dorm room.

"So," I turned to Asakura. "What brought you here?"

"Those guys that attacked me from before were following me," she explained.

"I'm guessing you want to stay here?"

"If it's not too much trouble..."

"Won't the Ra Yellow professors ask questions?"

"I'll tell them I went to stay the night with a friend."

"Alright..."

She cuddled up to me and fell asleep. I wasn't that far behind her. In my dream, I found myself in the courtyard of Atem's palace. My Slifer Red Dorm clothes were replaced with bright red linen robes and my boots became sandals. My crucifix necklace became an ankh.

"Let's do the time warp again..." I sang to myself sarcastically.

I get up and walk out of the courtyard. The palace corridor was a large and winding sandstone hallway. A person could get less if they weren't careful. I encounter a smug looking man resembling Seto Kaiba. I couldn't help but stare.

"What are thou staring at, commoner?" He crossed his arms.

"You look familiar..." I reply.

"Off with thou, whelp!" He shouts.

I then felt a sense of danger. This man could do something if I don't leave. Sadly, I called his bluff.

"What's wrong?" I taunt. "You're dressed like a priest. You, one of Egyptian society's top individuals, appears to be scared of a peasant like myself."

"I, Priest Seto, fear no man!" He shouts. "Duel me, swine!"

"Sure," I shrug. "I'll take you up on your challenge."

Heroic Rebirth Arc

Chapter 11: Blue-Eyes V.S. Neos

The priest and I stood in the throne room adjacent to each other. On our arms, in place of Duel Disks, were gold winglike devices.

"Have it thee!" Seto shouted.

A large white dragon materialised in front of him. I felt that sudden rush of power. My eyes turned red and green respectively. Before me Elemental HERO Neos appeared.

"Your ka is nothing compared to mine!" He laughs.

"Don't think you're tough just because you're big!" I say back. "Neos!"

Neos launched himself at the dragon. The two became locked in a fierce battle. I figured Neos needed help.

"Come forth!" I shout. "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther!"

A large black panther appeared and roared.

"What?!" Priest Seto seemed thoroughly surprised. "A second ka?"

"Second ka?" I laugh. "That's cute. For a priest, you're surprisingly ignorant. Ever hear of a ba? Now! Neos! Dark Panther! Become one! Contact Fusion!"

The two became a large, black, winged Neos. In a flash, the battle was over. I had won.

"Who's the peon now?" I say.

I walk out and continue my trek around the palace. The palace seemed empty. That is, until I came across an open door. Curiosity took the best of me and I walked in. I came across Asakura speaking with a woman resembling Jacob's mother.

"Mana," Asakura turned to the woman. "Leave us. I will return tomorrow night."

The woman left.

"Hiro-kun?" Asakura looked like she was about to burst into a fit of laughter. "What's with the mage look?"

"I woke up like this."

"Cute."

"I can't help but feel that's sarcasm."

"Probably."

She pushes me onto the uncomfortable bed and straddles me.

"Asakura-chan," I cover my face. "We've been over this."

"I know," she said. "But dawn's coming and I want to fall asleep with you."

"These ancient beds weren't known for being exactly comfortable."

"Exactly. I wanted to use you for a pillow."

"I feel I have no choice..."

"The princess demands it."

"I don't think a princess has any jurisdiction over a prince from another land."

"Well... you ARE in MY palace."

"Well, Asakura-hime, I guess you're right..."


	7. Chapter 12-Chapter 13

Heroic Rebirth Arc

Chapter 12: Joyride

I woke up on the floor with Asakura sitting on my lap hugging me.

"Asakura-chan," I whisper into her ear. "Wake up."

She groans sleepily and holds me tighter. I had a sudden idea that was both incredibly stupid and irresponsible, but it would be effective. I get up and she wrapped her legs around me. I grab my helmet and headed to my Duel Runner. Time to look for Jacob and Yuuta. There wasn't any school today, so I wasn't worried about anything academically. My main priority was finding my friends.

I get on and I put my helmet on Asakura. The sound of the Duel Runner engine was a breath of fresh air after listening to the sound of sheer nothingness. Asakura woke up and looked around.

"What are we doing on your Duel Runner?" She asked.

"I'm going to look for Yuuta and Jacob," I reply.

She saw how she was positioned and became flustered. I began driving. This was how I got her to wake up and the plan worked. The sun was not yet up and the campus was still dark. No one was out and not a sound to be heard aside from the Duel Runner engine. We hit a bump and Asakura sprang up and landed on my crotch. I had to force myself not to cry out in sheer agony.

"Are you alright?" She asked?

I nod with my face contorted. The pain subsided and I made it to the volcano's summit. I drove up and as we ascended, Asakura held on to me tighter. Soon, our bodies were pressed together.

"I swear," she said. "If you start getting a-."

"I won't make any promises," I said jokingly.

We pulled up to the campsite. They didn't seem to be awake, so I decided to have a bit of fun.

"Asakura-chan," I say. "Cover your ears."

She does and I rev the engine loudly. Swearing and yelling can be heard inside the tent.

"Ow! Damn it, Yuuta! That was my toe!" Jacob's voice said.

"Whoever did that, I'm going to kill you!" Yuuta yelled.

I sit there on my Duel Runner laughing like a hyena. Jacob comes outside with a pot on his head and his shirt and pants switched places on his body. Yuuta comes out covered in lamp oil.

"What the hell!" Yuuta exclaims. "Hiro, why?!"

"Better question," I interject. "Why not?"

"That was not funny!" Jacob yelled.

"Sure it was," I reply.

"Alright," Yuuta said. "Why don't we have a Tag Duel then? You and your girlfriend versus us?"

"We're not really dating," she said.

"Let's make a minor bet," Yuuta said. "If we win, you two have to start going out. If you win, we can forget this ever happened."

"Fine," I shrug. "Why not?"

We all got our Duel Disks and the Duel began.

"I'll start us off!" Yuuta drew. "I set one card and activate Tuning! I add one Synchron to my hand and I have to mill the top card of my deck! The card I chose was Junk Synchron! Next, I set a monster and I end my turn!"

I drew. My hand was Negate Attack, Winged Kuriboh (Lv. 1|300 ATK/200 DEF|Light|Fairy|Effect), Cross Porter, Parallel World Fusion, Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird (Lv. 3|800 ATK/600 DEF|Wind|Winged-Beast/Effect), and Neo-Spacian Grand Mole. I couldn't fuse anything. This meant that I wasn't getting the hand I was looking for. I have to rely on Asakura for support.

"I summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!" I declare. "Next, I throw down a facedown! My turn ends!"

It was Jacob's turn. Considering his deck is a Zombie deck that has vampire cards, this is going to suck.

"I activate Terraforming and add a Zombie World to my hand!" Jacob announces.

He plays Zombie World and the field turns into a dark field full of corpses and skeletons.

"Zombie World makes every Monster Card in the grave and the field Zombie type!" Jacob reaches for another card in his hand. "I flip Yuuta's facedown Sonic Chick (Lv. 1|300 ATK/300 DEF|Earth|Winged-Beast/Effect) face up! Next, I tribute it to summon Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon (Lv. 7|2400 ATK/2000 DEF|Dark|Zombie/Effect)! I set two cards and end my turn!"

It was Asakura's turn. We had the cards of legendary Duelists. Our chances of losing were slim to none. Mutou Yuugi met Yuuki Judai in this Duel. Our odds looked great.

"I activate the Field Spell Yami!" She had a look in her eyes that she was planning something.

The field went from a boneyard to absolute darkness. All I could see was her and our field. Yuuta and Jacob were nowhere in sight.

"Spellcaster and Fiend type Monsters gain 200 ATK! If you have Fairy types in your deck, I feel sorry for you," She had a smug look on her face. "I summon Skilled White Magician (Lv. 4|1700 ATK/1900 DEF|Light|Spellcaster/Effect)! Grand Mole! Attack Red-Eyes!"

"Magic Cylinder!" Jacob shouts.

Our Life Point Gauge went from 4000 to 3100.

"I end my turn..." Asakura said.

"My turn!" Yuuta shouts. "I activate Scrap-Iron Statue! Yami is now destroyed!"

The field returns to normal and I could properly see again.

"Next, I summon Junk Synchron! I tune Red-Eyes and Synchro Summon Ascension Sky Dragon (3+7=10)(Lv. 10|? ATK/3000 DEF|Light|Dragon/Synchro/Effect)!" He shouts. "Fly onwards to traverse the heavens! Pierce the exosphere and go space-bound! Come forth, Ascension Sky Dragon!"

A huge white dragon emerged. It was beautiful and I felt shame for having to destroy it.

"This card gains 800 ATK for each card in my hand!" He says. "I have five! His ATK becomes 4000! Attack with Sky Rend!"

The dragon tore through Skilled White Magician. Our Life Points went down to 900. We had to do something fast.

"My turn," I shout with my eyes glowing red and green.

I drew Miracle Fusion. I still had nothing. Realizing I still had Negate Attack, I had a plan. I summoned Air Hummingbird and used his effect our Life went up to 4900

"I attack Sky Dragon with Grand Mole!" I shout. "I use his effect and he goes to the hand and Sky Dragon goes to the Extra Deck! Air Hummingbird, finish him!"

Their Life is reduced to 3200.

"Turn end!"

It was Jacob's turn.

"I set a card and set a monster facedown!" Jacob declared.

"My turn," Asakura said. "I tribute Air Hummingbird to summon Dark Magician Girl (Lv. 6|2000 ATK/1700 DEF|Dark|Spellcaster/Effect)! Then I activate Eye of Timaeus! I fuse Dark Magician Girl and the King of the Swamp (Lv. 3|500 ATK/1100 DEF|Water|Aqua/Effect) in my hand! I summon Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight (Lv. 7|2600 ATK/1700 DEF|Dark|Dragon/Fusion/Effect)! I attack your facedown!"

The card flipped face up. It was Spirit Reaper (Lv. 3|300 ATK/200 DEF|Dark|Zombie/Effect). He couldn't be destroyed this way.

"Turn end."

Yuuta drew and summoned another Junk Synchron. He Synchro Summons Junk Gardna (Lv. 6|1400 ATK/2600 DEF|Earth|Warrior/Synchro/Effect) in defense mode and abruptly ends his turn. It was now my turn. I drew Elemental HERO Sparkman. There was no possible way we could lose now.

"I summon Sparkman and use Miracle Fusion to summon Elemental HERO Great Tornado!" I was fired up. "I attack Junk Gardna with Great Tornado!"

"Get owned!" Yuuta shouts. "Mirror Force!"

The Field was wiped.

"Damn," I growl.

Jacob's turn began. He played Mystical Space Typhoon and destroyed my Negate Attack. He brought another Zombie World into play along with a card called Everliving Underworld Cannon.

"I summon Plaguespreader Zombie (Lv. 2|400 ATK/200 DEF|Dark|Zombie/Tuner/Effect)!" He declared. "I tune Junk Gardna to summon Infernity Doom Dragon (Lv. 8|3000 ATK/2400 DEF|Dark|Dragon/Synchro/Effect)!"

He attacks us and we are left with 1000 Life Points.

"My turn," Asakura said. "I remove from play Sparkman and Dark Magician Girl! I summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning (Lv. 8|3000 ATK/2500 DEF|Light|Warrior/Effect)! I activate his effect and remove from play your dragon!"

Her turn ends with that.

"I set one Monster card and end my turn!" Yuuta said.

I drew. I drew Pot of Greed.

"I activate Pot of Greed!"

I drew Neos and Miracle Contact. I activated Miracle Contact and fused Neos and Grand Mole to bring out Grand Neos.

"I banish your monster from the game and attack with Grand Neos!" I yell. "Drill Crash!"

Their Life was reduced to 700. I ended my turn. Grand Neos returned to the Extra Deck.

Jacob played activated Monster Reborn and brought out his Infernity Doom Dragon. He attacked and it was over. My first loss since arriving.

"Alright," Yuuta said. "Time for you two to plan your first date."

I stand silently.

"You're welcome, buddy," Yuuta laughed.

"Make it official!" Jacob smirks. "Kiss!"

Both begin chanting. I lean in and kiss Asakura.

"I loathe you both," I say mounting my Duel Runner.

Heroic Rebirth Arc

Chapter 13: First Date

I sat on my Duel Runner overlooking the D.A. Island coast. The guys knew some people were after me. Why would they do this?

"Hiro-kun!" Asakura sat on my lap. "So where should we go for our date?"

"I'm not to sure," I reply. "This is my first."

"I hear a nice romance movie is on tonight," Asakura said. "Shall we go to your place or mine tonight."

"Mine," I reply. "Jacob and Yuuta plan on camping out again tonight. Yuuta has to do work concerning stars. Which means we have the dorm to ourselves."

Later that night, we sat on the floor and watched some sappy chick flick. I sat up against the bunk beds with Asakura sitting between my legs with her head resting next to mine.

"This movie sucks," Asakura giggled.

"It does," I reply. "The plot's kinda confusing."

We finished the movie while joking about its poor quality all the while.

"Well," I said. "That was something."

"We should probably get some rest," Asakura said.

"Alright," I reply not even denying how I was somewhat tired.

We ended up both falling asleep five minutes later. I was transported back to Egypt. I found myself in a palace courtyard with a table set for two. Handmaidens surrounded a very prettied up Asakura.

"This date is courtesy of his majesty Atem," one handmaiden spoke.

"We shall leave you two on your own," the other spoke.

The handmaidens took their leave leaving me and Asakura.

"You're..." I wanted to say something but couldn't find the words

Her beautiful silver dress and her kohl were "on point". She was beautiful in every sense of the word.

"Hiro-kun..." Asakura began fidgeting.

"The knave hast returned!" Priest Seto stormed out into courtyard. "I come with a challenge!"

"Wasn't one beating enough?" I tilt my head as if questioning his sanity. "We both know what happened last time."

"Nay!" He shouts. "Mine challenge determines thine future with the fair princess!"

"Listen, you Shakespearean reject," I stare coldly at him. "She and I are still too young to think of a future. I recommend leaving right now."

"I agree!" Asakura glares at the crooked priest. "Leave until we are done here!"

"I can not do that!" The priest pulled the same Duel Disk like device as before.

"You're so persistent it literally hurts!" I pull my own.

"That's enough!" Atem barks at Seto from a balcony. "Seto leave the courtyard at once and leave them be!"

The priest packs up his metaphorical stuff and leaves. We spent the remainder of the date talking awkwardly amongst ourselves until we woke up.

"Ugh," I groan.

My body hurt. Not in any specific place, but my entire body felt sore. Asakura laid back on me spread eagle still asleep. I picture her in her beautiful attire from the dream.

"Hey," Yubel whispered from my bunk. "Wake her up."

I wasn't sure if I should. Doing that felt wrong. I may have done it on my Duel Runner, but it was the weekend and a person usually sleeps in on the weekend. However, I decided I'd do it anyway.

"Asakura-san," I poke her cheek.

She stirred and turned over. As she did, the door burst open and one of the Academy guards threw Jacob and Yuuta into the dorm.

"First, two Slifer pukes violate the lockdown rules and go camping and now, a Ra Yellow is dishonoring the Yellow Dorm by sleeping with the third Slifer puke!" He boomed his muscular figure was intimidating.

The man resembled an Asian Dwayne Johnson. His muscles made his black Academy uniform seem unusually tight and form fitting. He turned to me and pointed.

"I don't care about what anyone says about your father!" He barked at me. "He was so naïve it was nauseating! The deck he played was nothing short of trash. It doesn't surprise me in the least his kid is even less of a man than he was if you could call a skinny little punk with a Kuriboh cut a man. Why you couldn't disappear too is a mystery! Anyway, I'm writing all of you up!"

I began to shake with rage unlike anything I have ever felt.

"Awww," the guard taunted. "Someone is a wittle mad. Hahaha, there is not a damn thing you can do. Isn't that a bitch!"

I set Asakura aside and stand up my head down.

"You have insulted me, my friends, my significant other, and my family," I say calmly. "I challenge you to a Duel... When I win, I'm reporting you to the Chancellor. I'll get in trouble for everything here, yeah."

I look up and stare into his eyes. His career will end and I am hellbent on making sure it does.

"You really gonna run to mommy?" He laughed. "I'll take you up on your challenge. Hell, I'll bring my entire squad and squash you!"

Jacob, Yuuta, and Asakura glare at him.

"He has no reason to be scared of you and your goons," Jacob told the man.

"We will make quick work of you," Asakura suddenly became more serious.

Yuuta got up and stared the man down.

"The only problem though is how we have to figure out how to divide you between Asakura-san's Dark Magician, Hiro's Neos, my Stardust, and Jacob's Doom Dragon," Yuuta laughed crossing his arms. "I'm sure all of our friends want to have a chance at knocking you to Domino City. Especially Neos after your rant about Yuki-san and his son. I can only imagine how Yubel feels."

"I could expect the 'Heart of the Cards' nonsense out of the girl's father, but out of all of you, it sounds ridiculous," the guard said something into his radio. "My boys are coming. Prepare yourselves. Judai's little mistake, you and I will duel now!"

I grab my Duel Disk and my father's deck and walk out. I take my spot on the Duel Field outside and armored trucks suddenly surround the field. Men in armored vests and helmets climbed out.

"Did you actually expect this to be fair?!" The man laughed. "We are all going to take you on. Your friends can stay in the dorm!"

Yuuta, Jacob, and Asakura jump over the hoods of the armored trucks. Yuuta raised his arm and his dragon head birthmark glowed red and he slipped on his Duel Disk. Asakura had a glowing eye appear on her forehead and the Millennium Puzzle began to glow. Suddenly, Atem jumps over the armored truck's hood. He wore the same clothes he did in Battle City and onward. The guards seemed to falter, but it was hard to tell under their masks.

I let my rage boil over and my eyes glowed that same red and green.

"From the moment the Duel begins," Atem seethed with absolute fury. "This will be a Shadow Game! You will pay for threatening my daughter!"

We all simultaneously activated our Duel Disks and darkness enveloped the Duel Field. Some of the guards tried to run, but found they couldn't leave the darkness. Atem's power was terrifying to say the least... I learned I will make sure never to break Asakura's heart.

The Dwayne Johnson-looking guard laughed.

"Nice trick!" He activated his Duel Disk. "It's gonna take more than smoke and mirror trick to scare me!"

Our Life Point counters appeared and we drew our five. My hand consisted of Parallel World Fusion, Miracle Contact, Elemental HERO Bladedge, Elemental HERO Sparkman, and Dandylion. Nothing I could really use right now to Fusion Summon. I knew straightaway what to do.

"I'll take first move!" He drew a card and stared at his hand briefly. "I activate Reinforcement of the Army! I add to my hand D.D. Warrior (LV 4| 1200 ATK| 1000 DEF| Earth| Warrior/Effect)!"

He smirks as he shuffles.

"I summon Banisher of the Radiance (LV 4| 1600 ATK| 0 DEF| Light| Fairy/Effect) in Attack Mode!" He summons his monster. "Banished of the Radiance removes from play any graveyard-bound monster using his effect! I set one card facedown! Your move!"

I draw Elemental HERO Neos Alius.

"I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman in Attack Mode and end my turn!"

"I draw!" He does just that. "I set a monster and end my turn!"

I draw Winged Kuriboh LV 10. So far, no way to fuse right away, but an idea hits me.

"I set a monster and put Sparkman into Defense Mode!"

I set Neos Alius and wait on my opponent.

"Hehe. The card I just drew will be your undoing." He laughed. "I set a facedown and summon D.D. Warrior Lady (LV 4| 1500 ATK| 1600 DEF| Light| Warrior/Effect)! I attack Sparkman with her!"

The leather clad woman slashes through the defensive Sparkman. He shatters like glass and I feel as though I were cut across the chest with a blade. I came to the realization that whatever Shadow Game this was puts players under the same pain as their monsters.

Damn... I thought to myself.

"Banisher! Attack his facedown!"

My facedown flipped face up and light shone from the dark causing Neos Alius to burn and shatter. I felt as though I suddenly caught fire. Burning pains were present all over my body.

"I end my turn!"

I drew Neo Space Pathfinder.

"I activate Parallel World Fusion!" I slip the card into my Spell and Trap Zone. "I fuse my removed from play Neos Alius and Sparkman to summon Elemental HERO The Shining!"

"Sorry, kid! I activate Bottomless Trap Hole!"

Shining shattered leaving my field bare. I still had tricks.

"I summon Neo Space Pathfinder!" I put the monster down. "I attack Banisher of the Radiance!"

Pathfinder's fist glowed rainbow colors and she struck the target shattering it. The guard doubled over groaning. His Life goes from 4000 to 3800.

"What the hell?" He seemed confused. "How am I getting hurt?! You're a freak! I'll beat you and have you locked away! I activate my Trap Macro Cosmos! I get to Special Summon Helios - The Primordial Sun (LV 4| ? ATK| ? DEF| Light| Pyro/Effect) and any card sent to the grave is removed from play instead! With Banisher gone from the game, she gains 100 ATK! She also gains another 100 from your Shining! "

I ended my turn there.

"I draw! I activate Enemy Controller! By tributing a monster, I can take control of your Pathfinder! I tribute my facedown D.D. Warrior! Pathfinder is mine! Helios gains another 100 ATK and DEF! I summon Gren Maju Da Eiza (LV 3| ? ATK| ? DEF| Fire| Fiend/Effect)! He gains 400 ATK and DEF times the number of my removed from play cards! That brings him to 1600 ATK!" He donned a sadistic smile. "Vanish from the earth like your father! I'm killing you in one turn!"

Out of the darkness, I hear a rumbling of thunder. A bright red dragon, a golden dragon, and blue mountain sized giant appear. They were the three gods! Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk were all summoned at once! Slifer briefly seemed to look at me before returning it's gaze forward.

"Look at me as I kill you!" The guard yelled.

I stare back at him when Asakura runs up and joins in. She is deducted 500 Life Points as a penalty leaving her with only 2500.

"I won't let you touch him!"

"As you wish! Ladies do go first after all! Attack, Gren! Finish her, Pathfinder!"

The red demon sliced through Asakura her Life reaching 900. Pathfinder hits her with an attack taking the rest of her Life Points. Asakura is launched backward and lays motionless. I look at her in horror and then the guard in rage. I let out a shout and put a hand on my deck.

"My turn!" I shout my eyes glowing more intensely.

I drew Neos.

"I activate Miracle Contact! I fuse Neos with the Bladedge in my hand! Come forth! Elemental HERO Neos Knight!" I summon him to the field. "He gains half of Bladedge's ATK making him now have 3800 ATK!"

I target Gren and Helios.

"Attack Helios and his Gren Maju Da Eiza!"

"You can't attack twice per turn!"

"Wrong! With Neos Knight I can!"

Both monsters shatter and the guard flies back where he was slashed dripped blood. My power gave solid bodies to my monsters.

"I end my turn," I announce. "Make the last moments worth something, scumbag."

The guard dropped his hand and fell to his knees.

"I surrender! Please don't kill me!"

I walk over and grab his collar.

"You didn't let HER go," I growled. "You're leaving here in a body bag!"

"Hiro...kun..."

Asakura crawled to me and hugged my leg.

"I'm okay..."

I throw the guard away and hug Asakura.

"You... really are..." I respond weakly.

The darkness around us clears. Scorched earth is seen everywhere. The entire squad is unconscious... so it looked... Atem disappeared. In his place lay the three god cards. Medics showed up and carried everyone off and I used the confusion to grab the god cards.

"Hiro!" My mother shouts.

"Damn it," I say aloud.


End file.
